Shinu The Thirteenth Sage: Sage of Pain
by LordKcayrynsLover
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just Shinu and some other randomly nameless characters. For different point of view, look up Karasu-chan. R&R.


Shinu; Thirteenth Sage: Sage of Pain

Chapter 1: Never escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. However, the main character of this point of view is completely mine, as is her assailant. Please do not sue!

The young girl was bound to a tree. She was held hostage by a particularly angsty man. He had plans for her, and they were not good ones. She didn't like what he had planned. She didn't care for his name. She didn't even bother to learn it. By the time the Sage of Pain was done with him, it'd not be worth remembering anyway. Shinu was ready to take whatever he had coming at her!

But she didn't expect what came next! The man began to untie her, and she realized, even without the light of the moon to help her, that he was completely naked. She suddenly knew why she didn't like the man. He was going to rape her!! He began to pull off the under clothes she wore. He was so ready, that he didn't even bother to take off her normal clothes, just the essential ones. When this had been accomplished, he rebound her. Then he positioned himself between her legs, where she couldn't hurt him, and rammed in. She didn't even cry out. She was used to pain. She was Shinu, which meant to die. She WAS the meaning of pain. Nothing he could do to her would make her cry out.

For a while, he just sat there, enjoying the feel of her flesh enveloping his. And then he started to grind himself into her, and her body became traitorous. Her automatic reaction was to clamp her legs around his waist, and moan. He pumped faster. Suddenly, he stopped, and started stirring himself inside of her. He did this while he was inside of the uterus. And GODS it hurt, and she moaned a little louder, and her companion, tied to the tree next to where it was happening, winced. The horrible man restrained himself from releasing until he could not control it any longer. He very slowly grew hard inside of the young girl's body, making her react in an even crueler way. He was making her flow. He was TRYING to get her pregnant. And there was nothing she could do about it. When he reached about halfway hard, he stopped churning, and started pumping like crazy!

Her body gave in, and flowed, just as he released. Then he just sat there, inside of the young girl. And he fell asleep. She did too. When she woke up, he was ready for a second round, and already getting warmed up. In fact, it was this warming up that woke her. Again her body was traitorous. She didn't even TRY to resist. She didn't have the energy to resist his rape attempts. She just let her body react as it would. She let him go as long as he liked, knowing that as long as she let him do what he wanted, it prolonged her companion, the Sage of Loss, from a similar fate. But when she let her body react, she found that it took longer, and hurt more, because he didn't have to fight, so he was in better control.

And he let it build up to the point where he was so big, that he barely HAD to pump anymore. He was so big and hard inside of her, that he was making her moan without even trying. He was still pumping, and with the size of his penis, she was practically screaming. Then he released, and was preparing to go at it again, when he pulled out. Although she had saved her companion a bit of pain, he was ready to do her, next.

He walked over to the tree where the Sage of Loss was bound. He had bound her so that he didn't even have to remove her from the tree. He was in a rush for time. He just pulled off her undergarments, and jammed himself in. Her companion screamed out in pain and horror. He then proceeded to attempt to make the Sage of Pain's companion impregnated.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't tied the Sage of Pain tightly enough, and with the last of her energy, she summoned the Sword of Eternal Plight, and killed him with one fell swoop, before he could even release. She then pulled him out of her companion, and tossed his corpse on the ground.

"Are you okay?"


End file.
